


tangled up with you all night..

by RaindropsOnRoses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, INFINTY WAR WHOSE SHE?, Mind Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut, Woman on Top, never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsOnRoses/pseuds/RaindropsOnRoses
Summary: Vision is nervous about the next step in his relationship with Wanda. Wanda puts his nerves at rest.





	tangled up with you all night..

**Author's Note:**

> Some people cope by making themselves busy. I cope by making fictional character get busy.

 

> _Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
>  _Say you'll see me again_  
>  _Even if it's just pretend._

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Wanda asked curiously as she joined Vision in the bed. Right now, she was in just her oversized bed-shirt and some slim-fitting boxer shorts. Her hair was in waves around her face, having just padded from the bathroom after brushing her teeth. Vision met her eyes as she sat on her knees, taking his hand. "We don't have to do anything tonight, or even tomorrow, or the night after that.." She assured him.

Vision lifted her hand to his lips, keeping his eyes on hers. "I admit I am a little nervous," he began, lacing their fingers together and bringing them to his lap. Their relationship had been progressing ever so slowly, each burst of time together greater than the last. It hadn't been until he'd met her on the train platform in Amsterdam that he'd realised how much he wanted her. Wanda tucked some hair behind her ear and gestured for him to continue. "Perhaps I don't wish to disappoint." He confessed.

Wanda's eyes softened and she chuckled, swinging one of her legs over his lap to straddle him. It was a familiar position for the pair of them, they'd realised some time ago that it aligned them perfectly height wise which made kissing much more comfortable for them both. "I'm hardly an expert." She reminded him, even though she'd confessed earlier to having had sex before. Sokovia hadn't offered much in the way of entertainment for bored teenagers, was all she'd said. Vision hadn't considered it his place to ask further details. "I certainly haven't researched it." Wanda added, knowing that Vision most likely had in fact been researching for most of the afternoon.

She lifted her free hand to his cheek and used it to make him look at her. "Talk to me. Let's be adults here." She whispered. Vision didn't respond, still unsure on how to begin. Most likely swimming in the new information he'd received. Conflicting images and advice from all corners of the internet. "It's about finding what the other likes. Everyone is different. I like when my partner touches me like this." Wanda began, moving their hands up her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. She encouraged Vision's hand to unknot with herself so she could guide it to the swell of her breast, letting him feel the weight in his palm.

Vision kept his eyes in contact with hers as she held his hand against her breast, slowly palming and massaging. "Tell me what else you like." He whispered after a few silent moments of appreciating the satisfaction on her face.

Wanda raised an eyebrow for a moment before nodding. "I like when you kiss my neck." She told him, foregoing the use of 'my partner' this time. Vision needed to know that he made her feel good, not just any man she chose to have sex with. Almost instantly, Vision's lips were on her neck, a practiced craft of his by now. Wanda tilted her head back and let out a sigh of pleasure. She began slowly rocking her hips towards his, following the movement of his lips.

She admittedly smirked in triumph when she heard him groan softly, a consequence of her slowly and teasing grinding. Wanda didn't need him to tell her that he liked when she did that, there was signal enough from him that he found pleasure from the movement.

"I'm going to take your shirt off, is that okay?" She asked softly. Vision nodded and pulled away. Wanda slowly peeled the vest he'd worn to bed over his head and discarded it. Her fingers ran slowly down the expanse of his chest. He seemed to shiver slightly under her touch. Wanda's eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief when she noticed this response and she leaned down to press a fleeting kiss to the skin peeking out from the waistband of the comfortable pyjama pants he wore.

His hand had slipped from Wanda's flesh as she leaned down to kiss him so Vision could only watch as she began to pepper a trail of kisses up his chest. His hands, which had been busy a moment before, now sat on the sheets either side of his hips. The sight of Wanda working her way towards his face, steadfast in her objective, made him shiver again.

One hand moved, almost on its own, and swept Wanda's red hair from her face so he could see her more clearly. Her eyes flickered upwards to give him a warm look as she pressed a kiss over his heart, or where his heart would lay. He wanted to whisper how much he loved her in that moment, but instead remained silent. Her lips began to brush his collarbone and eventually the column of his throat. This was a sensation he was familiar with, the feeling of Wanda's teeth grazing his skin between kisses. She seemed to know every millimetre of his skin and could play it as delicately as a piano. Vision's hand moved to the small of her back, grasping the fabric of her shirt in his hand. The other moved to her bare thigh, both of her legs framing his hips.

It wasn't until Wanda pressed a soft kiss to the edge of his jawline that he moved his head to capture her lips with his own. She giggled into the kiss, cupping his jaw with her hands. "Do you think you've been suitably seduced?" She teased when she pulled away.

"For future reference, that was certainly something I enjoyed." He assured her, brushing his fingers through her hair. Wanda gave him a look that suggested she had already guessed as much, grinding her hips against his to bring attention to the bulge found there. Vision moaned low in his throat before cupping the back of Wanda's neck to bring her back to his lips. "I think you're wearing far too much fabric." He mused before slowly lifting the hem of her shirt. Wanda lifted her arms and let him relieve her of the baggy off-white shirt. He cast it aside onto the floor and took a minute to admire Wanda, her hair trailing down her back and sitting in his lap like it was a throne. She exuded confidence and he couldn't help but find it magnetic.

"You're beautiful." He told her softly as if it was the simplest and most obvious fact in the known universe. As if he was telling her that two plus two was four and that water was wet. It was just a fact, her beauty. Undeniable.

"You are too." She replied, taking his hands in both of hers and tangling their fingers together. He watched their fingers knot together, squeezing both her hands with his and remaining silent when she called him beautiful. For a few moments, he simply looked in her eyes, searching for something unnamed in her irises. Her cheeks flushed pink slightly but she didn't look away.

A pause. And then Wanda spoke again: "We don't have to do anything else if you're not comfortable. We can stop." It was an assurance.

Vision knew that Wanda would happily put her shirt back on and they would spend the night watching whatever they could get on the hotel television if he declared he was no longer comfortable. He shook his head however and sat forward to press a slow, gentle kiss to his lover's neck. "I don't want to stop." He told her.

Wanda squeezed his hands before releasing them, tilting her head back slightly to give him better access to her neck. His newly freed hands began back to their previous position on her breasts, this time cupping both. Wanda's hands moved back to sit on his thighs for leverage, arching her spine towards his hands. He felt more confident with every moment that passed, brushing one of his thumbs experimentally over her hardened nipple. Satisfaction filled him when she gasped in response, repeating the motion.

Vision thought back to what Wanda had told him that it was about finding out what your partner liked. He knew that Wanda liked having her breasts massaged in such a way because she had told him. She'd had several years of young adulthood and adulthood to develop her sexual preferences, discover herself both alone and with a partner. Vision wasn't sure what he liked and what his preferences were beyond one thing. However, the only thing he knew was that he liked making Wanda feel like this. She was his preference.

"If we wish to proceed further, we should probably dispense with these." Vision commented with a confidence he had not expected of himself, hooking his thumb into the waistband of her panties. Wanda smirked as she looked down at his hand, placing hers on top and slowly guiding it further under the fabric. Vision felt the silken warmth of her folds, looking into her eyes as he took the silent instruction.

He was slow and his movements were probably clumsy but it didn't seem to matter according to Wanda's reaction. She gasped as the tips of his fingers explored her folds, making a note of every hitch of her breath. He was so focused on memorising the look on her face that he didn't notice her hand moving to the bulge until she was already cupping and palming him, eager to return the favour. He almost whined in pleasure. His other hand fell unceremoniously from her breast to cup her upper thigh as if he could bring her closer to him than she already was.

"You're right." Wanda breathed, an exasperation. Her hand paused and then withdrew, wrapping her hand around Vision's wrist and removing his hands from her underwear. Vision mourned the loss of the feeling of Wanda's centre against his skin. Despite that, he watched with intrigue as she raised his hand, slick with her wetness, towards her lips and wrapped them around his pointer finger for a few seconds. Bewitched by the sight, Vision barely heard what she said when she pulled back, a wicked glint in her eye. "We really do need to be more naked."

He didn't need telling twice. Vision used the leverage he had with his hand on her thigh and rolled them both so Wanda lay back on the bed. Taken completely by surprise, Wanda gasped and giggled. Her hair lay strewn across the pillow, her breasts rose and fell with the intakes of breath between chuckles, her face reddened. She was perfect. Vision found himself laughing too before he leaned forward to kiss her.

She cupped his cheeks, deepening the kiss as he tried to remove his own underwear: some simple, black boxer shorts. He was forced to abandon Wanda's lips to pull them off completely and toss them aside. Having rid himself of them, discarded by their other items of clothing, he was completely naked.

When he turned back to Wanda, she was looking him intently. Her fingers were once again brushing the lines and curves of his chest, a intense look of concentration on her face. The blanket they'd taken refuge under covered most of his form, the dim light of their rented room made for poor light conditions.

"What is it?" Vision asked, suddenly wondering if there was something wrong. Wanda looked up and met his eyes.

"I want to see you. I want you to see me." She explained, moving to lift her hips and push down her underwear. Vision assisted, pulling them further down her legs and free. If she was embarrassed to be naked in front of him, it didn't show.

"I can see you." He assured her, a little perplexed to her meaning.

Wanda's hand gently came to his shoulders, pushing back and to the side to roll Vision onto his back. He followed her guidance willingly, watching as she pushed the blankets and sheets back and straddled his groin once more. Her warm, wet folds brushed against his cock and Vision sighed, closing his eyes for a second. Wanda's voice brought him back to the moment. "No hiding." She declared gently.

As she spoke, she reached down and wrapped her hand around his member, pumping him a few times lazily. Vision watched her as if she was performing a magic trick, determined to see how she did it so effortlessly. She raised her hips slightly and guided him to her entrance, her eyes never leaving his. His hands moved to her hips, determining this as the most appropriate to place them as she sunk down onto him. They both released a sigh of what could only be described as relief when their hips met and she was fully seated on him.

Vision did not lend much thought to the concept of virginity. He believed it was a cultural tool that really had no bearing on the worth of a person. It wasn't a physical thing, it was the absence of an event. But if it had been a physical thing, Vision would have been glad to gift it to Wanda. She seemed to want to take good care of it.

She didn't move, just waited. She linked their hands once more and waited for him to adjust to this new sensation, the feeling of being inside her. It was incredible, she was so soft and enveloping. "Doing okay?" She asked softly, lifting their tangled hands to her lips and kissing the back of each of his hands. Her eyes were full of adoration as she watched him process.

He nodded. "It's...new." He determined the most eloquent response. He didn't think he'd ever find the right words to express how he felt. She chuckled and lowered their hands once more.

Wanda lifted her hips once and lowered them just as slowly, watching his face for a reaction. Vision nodded, the only thing he could think to do to encourage her. She repeated the movement again and again, slowly building a comfortable rhythm. The whole time, their fingers were knotted and sat on his chest. Her breath became slightly laboured, her skin turning flush with exertion. Vision began to meet her movements with his, which elicited a very favourable response from Wanda in the form of cursing in her native tongue.

"I wish you could feel what I feel." She sighed, still riding him with deliberation. Vision wished for that too. Despite his strong and seemingly unyielding love for Wanda, he always suspected that he was experiencing some muted version of human emotions: similar but not quite the same. And if he was indeed doing so, he could imagine what Wanda felt during this most intimate of acts. He met her eyes when a thought came upon him.

"I can. If you want me to." He reminded her. Wanda looked a little confused for a few seconds before it dawned on her too. Her powers, her gifts would give her the ability to share the sensation she was experiencing with him. "I want you to." He rasped, sitting up suddenly so they were almost face to face. He let go of her hands to cup her jaw with one hand, bringing her lips to his once more. The other hand settled on her back to bring her closer to his chest. Just before her eyes closed to sink into the kiss, he saw her eyes flicker red.

After a few seconds, he could feel her inside his mind, the connection established as easily as opening the door to one's own home. She would always be welcomed here. She'd been one of the first people to see him for himself. He waited, his tongue dancing with hers as they kissed. All the while, Wanda drew her hips in tight circles, gasping every few seconds.

Suddenly his mind was flooded with sensory input. He moaned in immediate response, surprised by the intensity of their pleasures combined. He could still feel his own pleasure but now Wanda's was layered over it like a piano duet. Beautifully weaving together like a harmony, two parts that made each other whole. "Wanda.." He breathed against her lips, his thumbs framing her cheekbones.

"Viz.." was her only response, equally out of breath. Perhaps Wanda had also opened herself to what he was feeling. Her hip movements had quickened and had become more erratic, less controlled. Vision felt unable to do anything more than meet her hips, kiss her and bath in these sensations. He could only lie in awe of the woman in his arms. He could happily live like this forever, enveloped in Wanda.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably a few minutes, Wanda whimpered loudly, her hips seeming to stutter in their movements. Vision had begun to kiss and nip at her neck, overcome with the need to leave evidence of this night on her. Was it possessiveness or did he just want to make sure that this wasn't a dream? It was most unlike him. He could feel her pleasure cresting. He looked up at his lover as her head tilted back, her hair falling down her back. He wanted to see her when she lost herself.

"I'm..." She whispered with only a moment's notice before she cried out in pleasure, her hands moving to his shoulders and gripping them tightly. Vision's mind flooded with a feeling more intense than he'd believed possible as Wanda stilled in his arms, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. A groan fell off Vision's lips as he succumbed. Burying his head into her neck, Vision whispered her name as he followed her off the cliff edge into an ocean of what seemed never ending ecstasy.

It was however not never ending. Vision logically knew that to be true but he still felt disappointed when the waves subsided and Wanda's breathing evened out. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone as she loosened her grip on his shoulder, smoothing one hand down his arm. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He looked up at her, smiling and kissing her lips.

She giggled onto his lips and hummed softly. "That was many things.." She began, pulling away only to peck his lips once more. "But disappointing was not one of them." She teased. Vision chuckled and slowly rolled her to the side, settling her onto the bed. As Wanda's back met the mattress, Vision slipped from inside her and she whimpered at the loss of feeling full.

Vision moved to pull the bedsheets back over her along with the blankets before he settled down beside her. Wanda stretched out next to him and tucked into him. "What now?" He asked curiously, lacing his fingers with hers. His free hand traced patterns down her bare back.

"Now...we rest for a little while and if we like, we can go again." Wanda replied with a smile in her voice. Vision chuckled again, kissing her hair.

"I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
